


Coricopat

by squirrelmort



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelmort/pseuds/squirrelmort
Summary: Nagisa and Rei pick up their new pet





	Coricopat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Reigisa Week 5](reigisaweek.tumblr.com) day 6: "animals." And, yes, I'm several days late.

Nagisa dragged Rei to the pet store. After weeks of arguing, Rei gave in. He agreed they could have a pet, as long as Nagisa agreed to take full responsibility. Since then Nagisa had been visiting the pet store everyday to pick one out. When they reached the store, Nagisa immediately went to play with the puppies and kittens near the front.

 

“Nagisa-kun?”

 

“I know, I know. You’re allergic to cats and our apartment doesn’t allow dogs. I was just saying hi. Look how cute they are!” Nagisa took Rei’s had and led him farther into the store. “Don’t worry. I picked out the perfect pet already.”

 

Rei did worry. Nagisa had been very secretive about what he had picked. All he would say is that it was “very cute—and smart—just like Rei-chan!” He had heard pigs are smart, but he didn’t think this store had any. Rats were also supposed to be quite intelligent, and he supposed one could call them cute.

 

They walked past the small mammals without pausing. So not a rat.

 

“Here he is!” Nagisa let go of Rei’s hand and ran over to a clear tank, blocking whatever the animal was from Rei’s view.

 

“Oh, Hazuki, are you here to pick him up today?” a girl in a shop uniform asked.

 

“Yep! And I brought Rei-chan to help carry everything.”

 

“That’s great! Oh, excuse me, I’ll be right back,” she said, walking away to check on another customer. “Excuse me! Please don’t put your fingers in that cage…”

 

“Nagisa-kun, can I at least see what we’re buying?”

 

“Of course!” Nagisa stepped back. “Rei-chan, meet Coricopat!” he said with a flourish.

 

“What kind of name is…” Rei was finally able to see into the tank, and immediate jumped back. “Nagisa-kun, that’s a snake!”

 

“A _corn_ snake,” Nagisa said, as if that made all the difference. He knelt down so he was eye level with the snake and softly touched the glass. The snake looked at Nagisa curiously. “Isn’t he cute?”

 

 _That’s debatable…_ “I… You… Do you even know how to take care of a snake?”

 

“Yeah, we had one when I was younger. Well, it was a ball python, but I’ve been reading up on corn snakes.”

 

“I don’t know about this…”

 

“But you promised!” Nagisa pouted.

 

The shop clerk returned. “The equipment and everything you picked out is still on hold at check out. If you’re ready to go shall I carry him up front for you?”

 

“Please, Rei-chan…” Nagisa pleaded. Rei looked between Nagisa and the snake, which was now watching him. He looked back at Nagisa.

 

“Yes, we’re ready.”

 

“Yay!” Nagisa hugged Rei and shot a thumbs-up at the snake. The shop clerk carried Coricopat up to the front while Rei and Nagisa followed.

 

“But remember,” Rei said, “you’re responsible. I am _not_ feeding that thing.”

 

“Rei-chan, please don’t call your new son a thing.”

 

“It’s not my son.”

 

“Sorry, I meant _our_ son.”

 

“Nagisa-kun…”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually know very little about pet laws in Japan. I read that you need to get city permission to own a snake so I don't know how difficult that is to obtain? Also, I totally should've used their new pet for the "children" prompt...


End file.
